


Beautiful Boy

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Mar, you precious little shit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Mar, you precious little shit.

When Ignis first met Noctis, he expected something else. Not 'someone', but 'something'. He was readying himself for a spoiled and stuck up brat whose every single whim was law and nobody was allowed to disobey it. He expected a 'something' that wasn't meant to be considered even a person. After all, the young boy was surrounded by 'them'.

Yet, Ignis met a person with shyness written all over their face and posture. The young prince's skin was filled with bruises, arm and leg in a splint. He heard of what happened but Ignis didn't expect to meet the prince for the first time in such condition. What stood out the most were the eyes. The bluest eyes he had the pleasure to see. One could believe that they were made out of crystal.

_So beautiful._

That was the unconscious thought from Ignis. The young boy didn't realize that the feeling in his gut was love. It didn't feel like those said butterflies, that his mother and father talked about, but more like... a flower that hadn't bloomed yet. The young boy who would later become the royal strategist didn't take notice of it being there until much later.

For the first time during their journey, Noctis decided to ride shotgun while Ignis was driving. What surprised the royal strategist was that the prince didn't even think of sleeping. However, Prompto and Gladio were leaning into each other in the back seats and sleeping soundly as they drove past villages.

Ignis gave Noctis a quick look and was about to ask why the prince decided to come into the front. However, when Noctis took away one of his hands away from the wheel and laced their fingers together, when the prince gave him that silent look with those crystal blue eyes, it made the strategist remember that poem about a beautiful boy in a car, about love that was there but never said out loud.

Without realizing it, Ignis slows the car down, and fear enters his heart. He finally understands what that feeling he had when they first met. When they stop completely Ignis wants to apologize, ask forgiveness for the love he feels towards his future king but Noctis interrupts him by closing the distance with a kiss.

That's when Ignis knew that the 'flower' that lingered inside him for so many years finally bloomed.


End file.
